


The Wolf Hunts for it's Prey

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Hanzo Shimada [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Hanzo shows the reader tracking techniques in the snow.





	

While Hanzo didn’t want you out in the field, and you were more than content with your desk job within Overwatch, you thought it would be good to have some practical training. Hand to hand combat was taught to everyone, as well as using a firearm, but stealth was a little different. You were shown the basics of hiding from the enemy, but you knew that out in the field things would be very different. So when you asked Hanzo to teach you some techniques, he was more than happy to oblige; after all, the better you got the less he would have to worry. At least, that’s what you told him. You knew he would worry regardless of your skill level, just as you worried about him.

 

To start things off Hanzo wanted to show you how to properly track a target. You huffed, already knowing how to do so but he insisted. Out in the small patch of woods, with a thin layer of freshly fallen snow, you thought it would be easy to track his movements. Visible footsteps led you between the trees, and occasionally you’d see some broken branches or ruffled pine needles indicating where he’d gone. You were wary, wondering if Hanzo was going easy on you; it certainly didn’t seem like him.

 

With a gasp you jumped back as an arm came around to hook your throat. You grabbed at it and tried to prepare to flip the assailant over when a hand locked around your wrists. Hanzo’s fingers wrapped easily around your wrists, bringing your hands down and trapping you. The crook of his elbow kept a steady pressure on your neck, not enough to choke you out but had he been a real attacker you would already be unconscious.

 

“You would make a terrible assassin,” he said, his voice low in your ear. His breath was warm against your skin, only then letting you realize just how cold it was. It had felt like no time at all had passed since you started hunting him down, only now each step you took you realized was a trap.

 

“You broke the branches on purpose,” you stated with a small pout. He released your wrists and lowered his arm from your neck to your middle. With a chuckle that vibrated through your spine you stepped back, letting the frigid air sweep through you. The cold resistant jacket and tights you wore only did so much to protect you, and you’d thought you’d be doing more running. You turned to him. 

 

Hanzo stared down at you, his expression giving little away. You thought you must have disappointed him in being tricked so easily, but he said, “If you track someone experienced then they will do the same.”

 

You nodded. “So how do I tell what’s real and what’s not?”

 

Hanzo thought a moment, his eyes searching yours. Soon he glanced down at the footprints you’d been following. Deep impressions in the snow made his path obvious, while your own steps behind him were much lighter--near invisible. He asked, “Do you really think I would walk with such heavy steps?”

 

You eyed the prints. “No.” 

 

Hanzo nodded. 

 

Dejected but not defeated, you felt a fire rush through you. “All right, try again--I’ll get you this time.”

 

The corner of Hanzo’s lips twitched into a small smile. “Oh?”

 

“Yes,” you replied, “and when I do you are in for a snowball down the back of your shirt.”

 

His eyebrows arched and he nodded. “Then it is only fair you receive punishment when I catch you.”

 

You gulped. “Punishment? You mean like, snow down the back, right?”

 

Hanzo’s head tilted to the left but he remained quiet. You were used to his stoic demeanor, but right now it was intimidating. As cocky as you tried to be, there was very little chance of you defeating your ninja boyfriend. With his hair down and thick fur-lined coat and boots, Hanzo looked every bit the hunter he was. You already knew you would lose, but whatever he had in mind when you did was beyond you.

 

“You may start moving now, Y/N.” Hanzo crossed his arms, waiting for you to go.

 

“Aren’t I tracking you?” You shuffled your feet nervously.

 

“You did, now it is my turn to hunt,” he said.

 

You licked your lips, and as you did you noticed his eyes dart down to them. Narrowing your eyes at him you nodded and began to back away. “Fine, but I am totally getting that snow down your shirt.”

 

Hanzo only waited for you to keep moving. Eventually you turned and started in a run, hoping to get as far away from him as you could before figuring out how to trick the master into losing your trail. You didn’t know how much time he was going to give you, but the more distance the better.

 

It wasn’t long before you allowed your pace to slow and your steps to get lighter. You tried to keep to areas of the ground with little snow and mud, hiding any movements you made. Once you found a satisfactory area of frozen dirt beside a large field of snow you started across the snow. When you made it a few meters past your chosen tree you began to walk backwards in your steps, careful to keep the hardest impression on the balls of your feet. It took some careful maneuvering but you managed to climb the thin limbs of the tree, hoping you weren’t leaving any evidence behind. Glancing down from the middle you couldn’t see any debris that had fallen, and you started your plan.

 

As quietly as possible you began to hop between the trees, getting far enough away that you had a relatively clear view of your footprints. Hidden behind thick pines, you waited for Hanzo to track your steps, wondering if he would walk along them as you had his. You doubted it, and kept your head on a swivel. Minutes passed, and with each one your heartbeat got a little louder. It thumped against your chest, your breath coming out in small white puffs. Controlling your breathing, you focused on the sounds around you since you couldn’t see your boyfriend anywhere in sight. All you could hear were a few birds chirping, the occasional sound of a twig snapping in the distance. You began to grow paranoid, unable to tell the difference between an animal or a human--none of it sounded large enough to be Hanzo but you didn’t know what he would sound like out here.

 

And then, you spotted movement from the corner of your eye. You whirled, losing your balance on the branch and falling backwards as Hanzo jumped at you. You knew he wasn’t going to harm you, but the sudden movement was enough to scare you out of hiding and you plummeted towards the ground. Twirling in the air, you were able to tuck and roll against the frozen earth, immediately jumping up and spinning to face Hanzo.

 

But he wasn’t there.

 

Your breathing heavy, you looked up at where you once crouched and found it empty. All the trees were empty, in fact as you whirled, fists up and ready for combat, your training taking over. Only when you felt a ball of snow gently hit the back of your head did you know where he was.

 

Turning, you only caught a glimpse of Hanzo as he dashed off, a blur of those intricate red designs and brown fur. You darted after him, wondering if the roles had reversed once again and you were the hunter. When you lost sight of him again you knew this was another trap. You froze, ready to jump away at the sight of him or a possible snowball. 

 

Instead though, your vision whirled from green pine trees and careful detection to a blur of trees and snow as Hanzo scooped you into his arms. With one arm beneath your knees and the other steady beneath your back you yelped as he spun you with a hearty laugh. 

 

“Hanzo!” you cried, reaching your arms around his neck. You hoped it was him anyway, because if he were a real assailant you thought your training officer would be very displeased with your reaction as you started to laugh. When Hanzo came to a stop he kept you in his arms, holding you tightly against his chest. He pulled you even close and touched his nose to yours, your foreheads touching.

 

“A terrible assassin indeed,” he said, giving your lips a small peck. 

 

“Maybe I’m just a terrible assassin because I don’t want to harm you,” you suggested. You looked at him through your lashes, finding he was doing the same. Neither of you tried to part right away and you watched as he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose.

 

When he put you down it was far too soon. He kept his arms around you though, ensuring you didn’t get too far away. Others wondered what Hanzo was like in private with you, since he was often quiet and guarded--you never told anyone about your moments like this. These were for you two and you two alone, though you had an idea Genji knew what his brother was like. You inched towards Hanzo, keeping your arms around his neck and twirling a piece of his hand between your fingers. “So was that the punishment you had in mind?”

 

Tilting his head forward he touched it to yours again. “No, my love,” he replied. “This is.”

 

You blinked up at him but before you could ask what he meant you felt him pull back your jacket and slip a handful of ice down the back. You squealed beneath the cold as the snow travelled all the way down your spine and you jumped forward, colliding with Hanzo’s chest. He laughed loudly, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Hanzo!” you shouted again. You quickly released him and he let you step away from him, watching as you pulled at the back of your jacket and shirt to let the snow fall through. Water dripped out, already melted from being against your body. “You are so in for it!”

 

To that he only tilted his head. “You would have to find me first, little wolf.”


End file.
